Team 10 Rejects
by Cody DTUA
Summary: This is about Team 10 and their missions before the Chunnin exam.


Shikamaru cracked his eyes open into the light of dawn, and, with the realization that today was the start of his team's test, immediately wished he hadn't. "How did I even get this far?" he muttered as he climbed out of bed. "_Mendoukusei_, how troublesome." He grudgingly got dressed.

He (describe how he walks) into the common room where his mother was serving breakfast. He sniffed the air. "Miso soup again?" he groaned.

"(something motherly)?" his mom replied.

"I'm just going to go today. I'll skip breakfast." she started to say something, but Shikamaru hurried out the door before she could stop him.

-

Ino and Choji waited on the ledge. She had seen him on the street eating chips, and much to his disdain, was dragged by her to the meeting place. Sure enough, Choji was still cramming the salty treats into his mouth when the sensei, Asuma, appeared before them. None of them had seen Shikamaru since the day before, when the groups were announced, but all knew nothing could happen without all three team members present. They lounged around, waiting for him to appear.

The girl knelt on the stone, peering over the edge. _If that were his house…I'd flutter my eyebrows at the window. Or use the shadow cast technique to leave my true self here and slip off to him. If he saw that, I'm sure he'd notice me!_ Her heart raced as he pictured his face, those solemn eyes...she sighed softly.

Choji, on the other hand, had plopped down happily and yanked a large meat dumpling from a hiding pocket in his pants. _Still steaming!_ he thought happily, cramming half the bun in his mouth. _Such complex flavors, letting the ginger shine through the pork, the dough still a bit moist and a bit too floury…perfect_.

The sensei leaned against a tree, his cigarette dangling between his lips. _This one…_he thought, staring at the sky. He hid his smile behind a lazy puff of smoke.

Shikamaru slumped up to the group, hands deep in his pockets. He yawned hugely, then stared at the ground. He could almost hear Asuma's thought: _I'm going to have trouble with this one._

The older man stood dropped his cigarette on the ground, crushed it with his boot toe, then pulled another from a pack. After lighting it and taking a leisurely drag, he said, "As all three of you know, this team has been assembled to see if all of you can become genins. That will be the the first test. But before we move on to that, I would like to know about each of you. Tell me your name, and what you hope to accomplish by becoming a ninja."

Ino jarred Choji in the ribs with her elbow, and he choked on the mush of food in his mouth. A few moments of spluttering later, he said, "Uh, well my name is Choji, and I like to eat. It's my favorite thing to do. And my goal is to eat as much as I can." He pulled out some candy and popped it in his mouth.

Ino shook her head in disgust, then spoke up. "My name is Ino, and my goal in becoming a ninja is to make a mark on the world. By showing that female ninja's are as good as guys. Oh, and so that Sasuke will notice me." She smiled at the return of her thoughts to her favorite thing.

Minutes dragged by as they waited for Shikamaru to speak, but only a soft snore came from his direction. Asuma bent, picked a pebble from the ground, and slung it at the boy's head. It made a soft _thunk!_ as it hit his forehead. "My name is Shikamaru, and the only reason I am doing this is to get away from home, everything is so annoying there. I really don't care about becoming a ninja." He yawned loudly. "_Mendoukusee_."

Asuma looked over the three of them, the piggish boy, the love-struck girl, and the lazy genius. He chuckled softly. _This may be easier than I anticipated. They all lack the focus necessary to succeed. Failing them will be simple._ He straightened and cleared his throat. "Everyone, listen up. Tomorrow morning I want all of you to meet me at the bridge near the school. There I will be giving you the details of your test and see if you all have what it takes to become _genins_. Make sure you get some rest, because you won't be able to move after I get done." he laughed, and walked off, a still smoking butt on the ground and the _hiss _of a match lighting another cigarette.

Ino and Choji watched him, wide-eyed, but Shikamaru did merely groaned. _Mendoukusee_, he thought.


End file.
